fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mutt
belongs to |name = Epic Furcorn|image = |text2 = Don't you reveal? DO NOT STEAL OR EDIT! |text3 = Or else, I get you with ICHIGO}}For the Nick Jr. version, see Mutt & Stuff. |image = |imgsize = 250px |katakana = マットとかプリハンキュア！ |romaji = Matto Toka Purihankyua! |director = Epic Furcorn |studio = Toei Animation |network = TV Asahi |run = 2021...??! |op = |ed = |genre = Comedy, Drama, Shoujo, Adventure, Slice of life, Fantasy |theme = Dogs |pre = |suc = Twirlywoos PreHanCure!}} is a fan series created by Epic Furcorn, as well as the first season of the LuckStar PreHanCure! series. The season consists of 4 comeback protagonists. Production Plot / Episodes}} Characters PreHanCure Handsome Cures : As Cure Magician, he represents Enchanted Irving. His theme color is indigo. : As Cure Cat, he represents Davenport. His theme color is maroon. Pretty Cures : As Cure Stuff, she represents Stuff. Her theme color is magenta. : As Cure Glasses, she represents Zoe. Her theme color is purple. Dog School * Calvin (portrayed by Calvin Millan) – The dog school's teenage teacher. * Zippy (performed by Jumpy) – Calvin's pet dog. * Cesar (portrayed by Cesar Millan) – Calvin's father. * Melvin (performed by Victor Yerrid) – A red, talking fire hydrant that is outside the dog school, and tells jokes. * Grandma (performed by Kuma von Clifford) – The dog in charge of the puppies while Calvin and Stuff are with the adult dogs. * Bow Wow (voiced by Victor Yerrid) – The automated A.I. of the Bow Wow Chow Snack Machine that appears in later episodes. * Marty and Sid (performed by Drew Massey and Victor Yerrid) – Two talking trees that were a gift from Stuff's uncle H.R. Pufnstuf that live on the playground. They are named after the show's creators, Sid & Marty Krofft. * Noodles (performed by Donna Kimball) – A mouse who lives in the wall next to the puppy tunnel; he loves to play jokes by pulling a rope and having confetti fall all over. * Junior Shades – A small dog who wears sunglasses. He appears in the episode "Dogs on a Plane" as co-captain with Zippy. He appears again in "Sherdog Bones" as a student at Mutt and Stuff. * Clover (portrayed by Mila Brener) – Cuddles' owner. * Owen – (portrayed by Aiden Lewandowski) – Sunny's owner. * Luke (portrayed by Oskar Jacobs) – Dude's owner. * Dr. Christina (portrayed by Kristina Krofft) – The dogs' veterinarian. * Popcorn Vendor (portrayed by Omar von Muller) that appears at the end of the episodes. *Annie the Animal Rescuer who guest stars and later becomes a recurring character in season two (portrayed by Rachel Eggleston) An animal rescuer who befriends Stuff and the dogs. * Marco (portrayed by Ashton Arbab) – Calvin's cousin. *H.R. Pufnstuf (face performed by Donna Kimball, performed by Mary Karcz, voiced by Randy Credico) – Stuff's uncle who is from Living Island in the Krofft Series H.R. Pufnstuf. * Freddy the Flute (performed by Donna Kimball) – H.R. Pufnstuf's magic talking flute. * Cling and Clang (performed by Arturo Gil and Joseph S. Griffo) – H.R. Pufnstuf's Rescue Racer Crew. Like in the original series, they never speak. * Olive – A skunk that appears in the episode "Bring In Da Noise, Bring In Da Skunk." All the dogs were scared of her and they wouldn't get along. After Noodles disguised Olive, the dogs got along with Shirley (Olive in disguise). While Calvin and the dogs were dancing, Olive's dress fell off. All the dogs were scared, and Calvin got confused. The dogs did a nose-to-nose with Calvin, then they were not scared of Olive anymore, and they found out that they could keep her. * Wally Whiskers – A comedian that appears in the episode, "Sit Stay, Stand Up". * Meow Meow Kitty (portrayed by Jon Heder) – A villainous cat who takes over Mutt and Stuff, played by Jon Heder in season 2. *Simone Biles - appears as herself in season 2, helping the dogs compete and win a gymnastics competition. *Johnny in Charge (portrayed by Samm Levine) - appears in multiple episodes, typically managing an event or attraction that the dogs visit. Items Terminology * - Called as Pretty & Handsome Cure; the boys and girls allow to transform into legendary warriors to save the Dog School. Locations : Dog School - The Cures' main hometown. Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia Disclaimer Gallery / Gallery}} Mr Magician Man.png|Cure Magician (Enchanted Irving) Davenport Cat.png|Cure Cat (Davenport) I maybe ok.png|Cure Stuff (Stuff) We will have cats for dinner.png|Cure Glasses (Zoe) / References}}